How Percabeth REALLY got going
by Mystic Micki
Summary: ALot of people try to tell my story, of how Percabeth started, AFTER the war. But they get all the facts wrong, This is my story of what really happened, and trust me you would have never guessed it.
1. The Upcoming Dance

**I was sitting on the big house roof thinking as I do alot these days, and just wondering how to spend my time today. I had already finished my sword lesson, ditched archery, and scaled the rock climbing wall( beating the previous camp record, which by the way was set in 234 BC. ) and was bored. I sat around a while longer listening to my ipod, before I realized that cabins were being checked today. So I jumped off the roof and ran into the black hole I call my room/cabin. **

**Maybe I should explain a bit about the cabins and why them being clean when they're checked is a necessary thing. You see, Annabeth, (my best friend) checks the cabins. And she writes down a score on her notebook of the neatness of the cabin. 5 is best, 0-1 is worse. The cabin with the highest score gets first dibs on the showers(and the warm water) and desserts at dinner, the worst cabin gets stuck with the dishes for the week.( And trust me, it's not that fun when everyone else is making smores and messing around outside the kitchen...)Well you get the picture.**

**So I made my bed, put all my magazines in a box, shoved my dirty clothes in my closet, got all the coke cans and gum wrapers of my floor and into the trash, it looked ok. So I went to the bathroom, when I came back Annabeth was aready inside my cabin, I had just enough time to walk in before she announced my score,**

**" 3, not bad Percy, a lot better than last time." She said with a nod.**

**"Keep up the good work," She said before leaving.**

**I felt good, also tired, so I jumped onto the top bunk of my bed, got on my computer and went on face book. **

_**OMG **_**I commented on Grover's wall, he's getting married to his wood nymph girlfriend ( He asked me not to tell anyone who it was. BUT COME ON! HOW ARE PEOPLE NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHEN YOU POST IT ON FACE BOOK?) Just before I finished my post, I heard a knock at my door,**

**" It's open!" I called, posting the comment.**

**Pollux came in carrying a flyer for the camps dance, It's held every year, usually I just go with the group of guys, who aren't into this stuff either and we shoot baskets. ( we throw balls of crumpled up paper into a trash can 3 feet away...)**

**"Heya Percy" He said.**

**"What up?" I asked as I always do,**

**" Have you decided to ask _her _yet? " He questioned.**

**" Nope, I'm not asking Annabeth out, and YOU, my friend, can't make me." I said a little too defensively.**

**" Then hows about a bet? If I win you take Annabeth to the dance and tell her you love her, If you win..." Pollux thought for a second,**

**"... I'll make out with Clarrise." Pollux said very confidently.**

**I laughed right there,**

**" Kay, I'd LOVE to see your face covered in black lipgloss." I said, I had absolutely no reason to be worried.**

**" Now for the bet, I bet ya I can beat you at sword, tonight, no redo's or postponement, first one on their backs loses." I said, sure that I would win, AND get to see pollux walk out of the Ares cabin, with a black face, on the same day.**

**" Well, see ya then," Pollux said.**

**" Bye." He said, then he left.**


	2. Please Read

Hello readers,

This is my first story, and I want to make it one we all enjoy. Please if you like this ongoing series ( I plan to have at least 15 chapters in this story) then comment, and spread the word to Percabeth fans everywhere. Also I would like any fan who like this story by voting the outcome, the options are as such:

Percy wins the bet, and the love between Pollux and Clarrise begins....

Pollux wins and Percy asks Annabeth to the dance...

Percy and Pollux end in a draw and both tecnically win...

Or both lose.

OTHER ( I have something special planned for this one. and I'm pretty sure no one ever saw this coming...)

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT A SAY IN THE STORY'S ENDING ( Again I plan to have at least 15 chapters either way...)


	3. The bet begins!

**I**** suppose I have waited long enough to continue my story, and would like to thank all the people who have reviewed, commented, and added my story to their favorites. As some of you already know, I have been searching for a good beta to test my long, and ongoing story, as this is my first, and I am still fresh with ideas, and would like to know of what in your honest opinion which of them are worth writing, and which are not. If you could possibly test my stories, please tell me. **

**Ok, on to the story, I have not been able to continue it for a while now, because of the fact that my computer had a virus, which meant I had to use a public computer, also I had been waiting for enough votes to be cast, for the outcome of Percy & Pollux's bet to be determined.( By the way, if you have suggestions about future chapters, don't hesitate to send them in. As I continue this story, I will try to update at least every 1-2 weeks. Thank you for your patience. Also in the story, I ask you not to think this is a sappy, fanfic about Percabeth that you usually hear. This chapter may be what you would have expected, but rest assured, the following will be sure to surprise you. And before I get to my story, I would like to tell you that I do appreciate the helpful suggestions and comments, but I ask to refrain yourself from sending hate mail. If you do not like how I write, tell me how I should improve it, or why you didn't like it, or if you simply do not like it at all, then do not read it.**

**I was sitting in my bed, still on my laptop, but this time I was on the camp's web site. Everyone at camp has a profile, so we go on there and talk, also we play video games against each other. ( The site is mostly used by campers seceretly after curfew. ) So I told Connor about the bet Pollux and I had going. **

" **Dude, no offense to Pollux, but you're definitely going to win." Connor said.**

" **Well, I think Pollux might win. Dionysus's cabin is small, but there good." Travis butt in.**

"**No way! Percy after spending only a week and a half at camp beat Ares in a sword fight, and that was years ago, what makes you think Pollux can win?" Connor answered.**

**The conversation continued like that, until the point where I got tired of listening, so closing my laptop and went out side. I ended up walking around the forest a while, until it was dinner time. Then walking up to my table at the pavilion, I sat down to some pizza, and you've never tasted pizza 'til you've had it at camp. Anyway in my head thoughts about the fight Pollux and I were having in a while were swirling around. We planned to sneak off while everyone was at the camp sing-along. So I finished my plate and walked off toward the forest, Riptide in my hand. **

**By the time I got there, Pollux was waiting for me. With a smile on his face.**

" **Ready?" He said playfully.**

" **Sure." I said just as confidently.**

" **How are we scoring?" Pollux asked me.**

" **We play 1 point match, first person to drop there sword loses. No weapons but a sword &whatever you can find in nature I guess. We know what were playing for so let's get started.**

" **This is going to be fun," Pollux said quietly, walking off to his starting place, around 15 feet from where I was. We both turned away from each other, as we always do in these type of matches.**

" **Three, Two, One, GO!" We said,(usually we would have just waited for the whistle to start, but there was no referee today.)**

**We turned around and raced at each other, our blades colliding.**


End file.
